Secrets and Lies
by SecretMidnightRose
Summary: Previously known as 'Fred and George Weasley or is it Dolohov'. Fred and George Weasley have always been that little bit darker than the rest of their family, so when Fred hears a hushed conversation between Dumbledore and his 'parents' will they stay, or have the guts to look further into their true roots and embrace their dark side? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi! This is my first time posting on this site although I've been writing for long time. I really hope you like it!**

**I know that this is an odd idea but once I got it into my head, I couldn't get it out so here we are!**

**Firstly, I want to put a warning so that people who don't like the idea of Hermione, Fred, George and some other Order members being dark know what this story entails, so if you don't like that, I'm am ****_very_**** politely suggesting that this story isn't for you. This story is a big AU with a lot of differences from the books, and a few characters alive who were dead in the books. It's also a fairly slow burning story after the first few chapters which deal with some back story.**

**Also, just a quick thank you to some of my incredible friends who read this and helped me on parts before I published it. If you're reading this you know who you are. Thank you so much! You gave me the courage to post this. Now my darlings, let's get on with it!**

**I own nothing even though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Summary: Fred and George Weasley have always been that little bit darker than the rest of their family, so when Fred hears a hushed conversation between Dumbledore and his 'parents' will they stay, or have the guts to look further into their true roots and embrace their dark side? Completely AU! Please do not take this seriously. I'd like a bit of fun to experiment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Antonin Dolohov kept his private life separate from the rest of his life. While some people knew he was married, very few people had met his wife. Even fewer people knew of his new-born daughter and two-year-old twins, and apart from Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Maria Zabini, Tiberius Nott and the Dark Lord no-one had ever met them. That was where this entire mess began…

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were lying in bed; they were tired yes but their minds were still reeling from the conversation they'd overheard earlier…

"_Molly think about this." Albus Dumbledore warned._

"_No Albus! I will not tolerate having that evil spawn living under my roof any longer!" She shrieked._

"_Keep your voice down woman!" Arthur Weasley hissed, shocking Fred. In all 17 years of his life he had never heard his father speak like that to his mother._

"_Arthur how can you say that? Those monsters are endangering my five precious children! In the department their father injured poor Hermione to the point that she had to stay in the infirmary for the rest of the year! It doesn't matter that she's out now!"_

'_Wait 5? What happened to Granger?' Fred thought._

"_Those two boys are not monsters, Molly." Dumbledore assured her._

'_Knocks out 'Gin then' Fred thought._

"_Fred and George are the spawn of pure evil Albus! No matter what you say I will get rid of them for good!" Molly hissed._

_Fred staggered back; they weren't his parents? Who were? And evil spawn? What did they mean 'get rid of'? Did they mean kill? He put his head back against the door to keep listening,_

"_Those two are the sons of Dolohov! Dolohov killed my brothers so I will kill his sons!" She shrieked. Fred suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, he turned around to see his best friend and twin George staring dumbstruck at the door in front of him when it was clear they wouldn't be hearing anything else they both silently dashed upstairs to talk._

"You think it's true Freddie?" George eventually asked after a few moments of silence.

"It certainly would explain a lot Georgie," He admitted "Like how we just grit our teeth and try to be polite around muggle-borns with no reason…" He mused.

"Hey," George suddenly said sitting up, "Do you know how to undo a glamour?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." Fred said catching onto his twin's line of thinking, "You think we should test it out?"

"Why not? It'll help us make sure. So, on three?" He asked.

"Yeah one, two, three." They said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dolohov Manor.

"Aaaggghhh!" Anastasia Dolohov screamed.

"Princess, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were behind him." Her father, Antonin Dolohov cried.

"Oh, just charming, I don't care just find a permanent way to stop this torture!" She shouted, ever since the battle of The Department of Mysteries she'd been getting relapses of the accidental curse her father had put on her.

"Antonin Move." A cold voice ordered before he could respond. Despite everything Lord Volde- I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a bit of a soft spot for Anastasia which was why he gave her the job of acting as a muggle-born Hermione Granger spying on Potter for him.

"My Lord," Antonin spoke, "Have you found a way you heal her?" He practically begged.

"Let me see," He said as he waved his wand over her as she lapsed into unconsciousness, "She should be resting for a while now but I believe that she should be fine in no time, she truly is an extraordinary witch to have survived that curse." He commented on the 'purple flame curse' as he dubbed it.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott rushed over to either side of the un-glamoured Hermione with worried expressions. The four teenagers had been best friends all their lives and during recent years Theo and Ana had begun a romantic relationship (Something Draco and Blaise teased them relentlessly about obviously) although their friendship with each other had never been better.

"Why is this still happening to Ana?" Draco asked worriedly.

"It's all my fault," Antonin said bitterly, "I fired it at Potter but the stupid Weasel fell into her and she fell in front of Potter. When she fell, it was too late to stop it."

"It's not your fault Dolohov." Said a new occupant in the room, Severus Snape.

"Severus," The Dark Lord hissed, "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I believe I might've finally found the missing Dolohov twins." He said, drawing the full attention from all of the conscious people in the room.

"Go on…" Voldemort pushed.

"I have reason to believe that they are the Weasley twins." He stated.

"Your reasons being." The Dark Lord hissed.

"They're the right age, I've detected them both to be under glamour's for about eleven years and both have an out of place dark streak compared to the rest of the Weasleys as well as fixed pureblood beliefs that they don't understand." He listed.

"Very well Severus keep up the work." He said before exiting the room. Suddenly a loud gasp emanated from the figure on the large bed as she woke up panting and clutching her head, she looked at her father with an elated gleam in her eyes, "They found out, they un-glamoured themselves, they're coming back." She panted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will be referring to Hermione as Ana/Anastasia when people talk to her but as Hermione in everything else. Also, Lucius didn't get captured in the battle of the Department of Mysteries as he plays a vital part in the storyline. Now my darlings, let's get on with it!**

**I own nothing ****.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A blinding white light filled the room for a few moments before it faded away leaving to different, dumbstruck twins staring back at each other. Instead of the long bright vibrant orange hair they'd always known now it was coal black wavy hair that reached their shoulders, they had paler skin and dark, deep indigo eyes than they were used to. They both thought that they looked a little bit like Sirius.

"Wow…" George said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, wow." Fred said, lost for words.

"What do we do now Freddie?" George asked.

"We-we tell professor Snape." He concluded.

"The dungeon bat? Why?" George spat, appalled.

"He is the only person we know who has connections to both sides, we can't stay here if they plan to kill us can we?"

"Well, no not really." He admitted, the harsh reality settling in.

"Right, there's an Order Meeting tomorrow and I can't imagine Snape missing it, when it ends, we'll go to him and tell him we fear for our lives. Hopefully he'll let us explain and then help us figure out what to do." He finished as they re-glamoured themselves.

Wandering around their room the twins double checked that they hadn't forgotten anything important. In five minutes, they were leaving and they wanted to be sure they had everything. Everything unimportant had been left in the room, while everything they might need had been added to each of the twin's bags, which had been enchanted with an undetectable extendable charm. Regardless of whether Snape was going to help them, they couldn't stay in a house where people were plotting to kill them. Satisfied they had everything they both flopped onto their beds, waiting to see when they could get out.

Since the conversation they'd overheard, time seemed to have passed even slower and they were finding it harder and harder to get through each hour. Deciding it was almost time, they got up and headed down the stairs to await the moment that would change their lives forever…

So, they went along with their plan, and when the Order Meeting ended, they managed to get Snape alone to tell him that they needed help.

"Professor, Professor!" Fred shouted.

"Weasley I thought that I finally rid myself of you two when you left." He drawled.

"Professor, we need your help, we fear for our lives." He stated seriously gaining the man's attention.

"Follow me." He said uncertainly for one of the first times in his life.

"You know, you know? What do you mean you know?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ana…" Antonin warned.

"No Antonin, I will explain to her. She should know," Lucius said once The Dark Lord had left "Ana, you remember your two brothers, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Lucius." She answered to her Godfather as Draco absentmindedly stroked her hand, oblivious to Theo glaring at him.

"Well it all started like this…

_Albus Dumbledore stood up at the head of a crowded table in The Burrow, holding his hand up in the air and calling for quiet. The Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting and Dumbledore was ready to begin. He'd formed The Order as a way to fight against the forces of the Dark. Recently they had come into some late but valuable information of one of Voldemort's most dangerous Death-eaters, Antonin Dolohov, having seven-year old twins._

_"Are we sure the information is accurate?" Molly Weasley asked sceptically. "After all, we have a spy in Voldemort's camp and he hasn't mentioned anything about him having children."_

_"Snape? He's useless," Mad-eye Moody snorted. "I'm sure he's not important enough in the ranks to know such things."_

_"Or he could have chosen not to tell us," Remus Lupin added carefully. "Most of us don't think he can be trusted but what's going to happen to the children, if they do exist?"_

_"We'll just have to see what happens tonight," Dumbledore said, trying to seem nonchalant. "But whatever happens we can't let them be raised by him any longer, if they are, they'll probably be even more evil than him and possibly just as powerful as Voldemort if they are under his training like we suspect."_

_"We can't let that happen," Arthur Weasley said, shuddering at the thought of someone just as powerful as Voldemort._

_"We won't," Dumbledore said. "We leave tonight and as Auror officials we take them away. Me, Mad-eye and Arthur. Everyone else will remain here and we'll return as quickly as possible."_

_A few people wanted to argue with staying behind but Dumbledore quickly shut down any protests. Giving the men a few minutes to get prepared he arranged to meet them outside of The Dolohov Mansion before leaving to get prepared himself._

_While the twins were getting ready for dinner Albus Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody and Arthur Weasley arrived at the Dolohov Mansion._

_Sneering at the two Aurors as he opened the door, Antonin said, "Well, well what do we have here?"_

_Mad-eye gave Dolohov a piece of parchment and said, "We have come for Adrian and Michail Dolohov."_

_Elanor Dolohov (Antonin's wife) screeched, "No! You can't! They're my children you have no right!"_

_Upon hearing their mother's terrified shouts, the twins bolted down the stairs. Running up to their mother they both asked, "Mum, Dad, what's wrong?"_

_At that moment Dumbledore choose to make himself known, "Nothing is wrong, you two. These men are just going to take you to your new family."_

_At that moment, the twins knew they had no choice no matter what they said. "Mum, Dad," 'Ana' they mothed knowing that if they hadn't come for her too, they didn't know about her, "We love you and hope to see you soon."_

_With that the two men and Dumbledore took the twins away._

_Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, the Aurors were deciding what to do with them. Adrian and Michail could hear the hushed conversation thanks to their Animagus hearing and thought it was laughable that all these grown adults thought them to be innocents._

_Dumbledore was saying the worst: __**"**__**I think we should Obliviate their memories, and have the Weasleys take them. Hopefully living with trusted Order members will sway them to the light side, they could be very valuable assets to us."**__ Adrian and Michail looked at each other worried, they'd never learnt how to put up Obliviation blocks. Walking over to the twins Dumbledore boldly stated, "Obliviate! Boys, do you know your names?" He asked, reverting back to the kind old headmaster everyone 'knew'._

_"No." They said simultaneously and honestly._

_He smiled at them and said, "Your names are Fred and George Weasley. These are your parents."_

That was the day everything turned upside down."

He finished as the doors to Ana's room were thrown open by none other than Snape,

"They know, they're here, I've found them…" He rushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing**

**Chapter 3**

Antonin shot up from his chair and rounded on Snape immediately asking if he was completely sure it was them, "Yes of course I'm sure Dolohov otherwise I wouldn't have brought them, here would I?" He snapped.

"They're here?" An excited voice asked from the canopy bed.

"Yes, they're here." Snape told his favourite student.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Ana asked.

"Ana… They were Obliviated…" Snape said softly.

Ana's face fell, her brothers, the brothers that she loved with all of her heart, that she hadn't seen since she was five years old. Didn't remember her? Would they ever? Would they ever care about her again? Or make her laugh until she cried again? Hug her when she was sad? Heal her when she was hurt? Would they ever be a family again?

"Darling," Antonin soothed, "We _will _find a way to make them remember. I promise you." He said as she cried into his chest.

"Antonin, you should go with Severus, I'll stay with Ana and the boys." Lucius assured as Ana latched onto him like a life line.

"I'll be right back Ana." Antonin said before he swept out of the room with Snape.

"Ana, we will _never _forget you honest." Theo said, hugging her.

"Same." Draco agreed hugging her too.

"You're stuck with us Ana." Blaise laughed.

"Sweet Salazar, I pity her for being forced together with us." Theo laughed earning a watery chuckle from Ana.

"How'd you do that Theo? Make her laugh? She never laughs at my jokes!" Blaise asked, earning another chuckle.

"Not the same thing." He said through gritted teeth when Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Ana we will _never _leave you." Draco said.

"I know you guys won't." Ana smiled.

"Well, as much as we hate to admit it, we should probably get going before my mother kills us for being late." Blaise chuckled.

"Bye Ana!" Blaise and Draco called as they left Ana and Theo alone.

"Well… We're all alone now." Theo smirked.

"Finally!" Ana moaned as she laid her head onto Theo's chest as he played with her hair.

"What's on your mind love?" Theo asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing…"

"Thinking about Adrian and Michail?" He asked.

"How on Earth did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" She smiled.

"Eh, just lucky I guess." He admitted.

"Oh, shut up Theo." She laughed.

"Well I know how I could shut you up…" he said as he lowered his lips onto hers.

The twins were feeling slightly uncomfortable in the dark, damp entrance hall of the Manor but for some reason, couldn't help but finally feel safe and at home for the first time in their lives, they had each taken off the glamour so now they were practically the spitting image of Antonin Dolohov apart from that their eyes were slightly lighter than his, one visible trait they'd picked up from their mother even if they didn't know it, Snape had returned a few moments before and was standing with them, so at-least if something went wrong they'd be relatively safe… They hoped anyway.

"How are you both feeling?" Severus asked after a few moments while they were waiting for Antonin and Elanor to come downstairs.

"We're coping," They both answered.

Although there wasn't much longer to see how well they'd cope as Lucius entered the room and announced that the couple were on their way. Not quite sure what to expect, they both straightened up and prepared to meet the wizard that they had been conditioned to fear for most of their lives.

"Adrian, Michail," The woman whispered in a hoarse voice, before sprinting towards them and engulfing then in a hug that they were sure was even tighter than their moth- _Molly_ had ever given anyone.

"I still can't believe it's you," She whispered, finally pulling away from them long enough to look at the handsome wizards in her arms.

"I'm not sure we quite believe it ourselves," Fred replied.

"Of course, this must be quite the shock for you," Antonin said stepping into the light, "Let's sit down." He said leading them into what appeared to be a Drawing room,

The twins settled themselves on the largest sofa in the room with Antonin across from them and Elanor warily perching beside them. Severus waited in the entrance for a small nod from Antonin before also taking a seat on the armchair beside the fire.

"I just want to start by saying that I don't expect you to love us, or even like us, straight away," Antonin began. "Severus and I have been working on an anti-Obliviation potion for some time and a few days ago, well we believe we've found the cure. We do need to do some testing but we hope that you'll be willing to take it and remember your lives before the Order took you away. However, in the meantime you can ask any question and we'll try to answer to the best of our abilities."

Fred and George took a look at each other before answering, "We'd like that very much, and yes we do have a couple of questions."

"What were our names…before?" Fred asked.

At that Elanor smiled, "Your names are Adrian and Michail. I also don't know how it's possible either but your middle names _are_ Fred and George. Adrian Fred Dolohov and Michail George Dolohov. I suppose it might've been a cruel message to us. Anything else?"

"I think we should probably just get some sleep to digest all of this." Fred admitted.

"Well, we'll have someone show you two to your room and the potion should hopefully be ready for tomorrow." Antonin said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The chapters will be getting longer in the future my muse needs to keep up! Now my darlings, let's get on with it!**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Entering his daughter's room Antonin growled at the image he was met with. _His daughter _was locked in a passionate embrace with the only _heir to the Nott family_, that one sentence kept repeating in his head as he made himself known. They both jumped apart the second they heard a cough and their faces turned red in embarrassment.

Antonin barely had time to smirk at the sight as he remembered what he came into the room for, "Ana, we thought that it would be a good idea to… Take the twins to their old room, although you can't tell them who you are yet." He added hastily.

"Oh. Well, when can you put their memories back?" She asked hopefully.

"We're working on it, hopefully soon." He admitted.

"Oh, well, right. I'll just put my cloak on, um, yeah." She said as she left the room.

Antonin was confused, the usually fiery tempered and stubborn girl hadn't been acting the same since she realised her brothers were coming back, he knew she loved them, it was as clear as day. There was something different though.

"You see it too huh?" A voice broke through his thoughts. His stunned expression must've shone through because Theo chuckled sadly

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. When I asked her about it, she wouldn't tell me straight away, but after some… convincing let's say she told me," His concern written all over his face, "She doesn't know how or why but the fact that they don't remember is draining her. Energy and soon her magic." He finished sombrely, knowing the older Dolohov knew what he was talking about, causing Antonin's head to snap up. That thought had never occurred to him. It was a rare magical disease that was practically extinct, although it could be inherited. Now he thought about it he knew that it was on Elanor's side of the family and he started to wonder if that was why she got so ill so often. From what he knew it was most common in females so it would line up perfectly. If that was the case then Albus Dumbledore had hell to pay…

Entering the Drawing room with her cloak on, Ana had the shock of her life as she saw her two older brothers looking devastatingly handsome, it took all of her self-restraint to not run up and engulf them into a bear hug. Every hour that her brothers didn't remember her, was another hour Dumbledore would suffer under her Cruciatus curse. She'd make sure of it.

"Hm, hm." She coughed drawing the attention of everyone.

"Right, boys um, she'll lead you to your room. Goodnight." Elanor hurried as she walked out of the room awkwardly.

"Right boys, follow me." Ana said, turning around.

The twins looked at each other as they stood up, they both recognised her voice just like they recognised the house and their… new parents they guessed.

"So, what's your name?" Fred asked.

"How old are you?" George asked.

"Do you live here?"

"Are you family or a maid?"

"Please. Stop with the questioning!" Ana laughed.

"Please just answer those!" They both begged.

"Fine. My name… Call me Ana for now, I'm sixteen years old, yes I live here, I'm family, and I'm most definitely not a maid we don't have any and all our house elves are treated very well," She finished "Here we are, this will be your room it was also yours before you were taken away. I assume you'll be happier sharing?" She asked rhetorically as she opened the door to reveal a lavishly decorated room.

It had pale blue walls with two large canopy beds on either side, there were two dressers next to each of the beds and a thick carpet rug stretching across the room. There was a small diamond chandelier in the very middle of the room and two doors leading off to the right one to a large ensuite bathroom and the other to a large walk-in closet.

"The clothes in the closet are still from when you were younger so a simple enlargement charm should probably do the trick, dinner is at 7.00pm sharp. You don't have to come down but your parents would appreciate it very much. We also might have some guests coming by so I hope that that doesn't put you off. Come find me if you need anything." Ana finished as she closed the door and let a few tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing… except Elanor and Angie those two are adorable! They were so much fun to create!**

**Chapter 5**

After a well-deserved shower, both of the twins were sat on their beds thinking once again in their un-glamoured states. What could've happened if they hadn't overheard the conversation? Did anyone realise that they were gone? But most importantly, did they remain faithful to the Order or not? Their thoughts were interrupted with a little 'pop' sounded throughout the room, they sat up to find an old house elf looking up at them through large pale blue eyes, "Miss Ana sent Angie to take yous two to the dining room." She announced, moving towards the doors. The two twins rushed to the door to hold it open for the ancient creature but the stubborn elf had already opened them.Full ¾ ½Expand Tighten

"I is yous twos personal house elf, yous twos is not needing to do anything to help me," The tiny creature announced stubbornly "Though that never stopped yous two before." She remarked fondly.

"Wait, did you know us before…before we were…" Fred stuttered.

"Before we were taken." George finished bitterly.

The house elf looked taken aback by George's tone for a moment before she answered sadly, "Yes masters, I did."

Fred suddenly cut in, "You know, you have brilliant grammar for a house elf." He remarked.

"Well, yous twos sister wouldn't have it any other way." She chuckled as she led two dumbstruck twins into the dining room to one very anxious parent.

"Hello," Elanor said nervously and slightly meekly, "Your father needed to attend some…emergencies. He won't be back for a while." She finished quietly.

"Death eater business probably." George muttered quietly.

Fred glared at his twin, "Hello…" he said as they sat opposite her.

A few moments passed, the heavy silence seeming like it could be cut with a knife until Elanor spoke, "Is there anything you'd like to ask me? About before you were…" She trailed off.

The twins looked at each other both knowing what they were thinking, Fred took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Dowehaveasister?" He asked knowing that she probably wouldn't hear it, _but she did_ he realised as her face turned even paler and she started shaking.

"What?" She whispered; eyes wide.

"Do we have a sister?" Fred asked again slower this time.

To their surprise, Elanor burst into tears, all they could make out was, "No, no! They can't take her too. I won't let them take her too! Not my baby girl!" She sobbed openly.

Fred and George looked at each other dumbstruck, how _were_ they taken in the first place? They'd never even given it a thought that she might be worried that they were still in cahoots with the Order. _How could they have been so stupid? _Fred walked around the smaller dining table to her and gave her an awkward sort of side hug, a moment later George did the same thing although it did feel more forced than Fred's.

As her sniffling dimmed, she looked up into Fred's eyes, "You have my eyes you know." She stated with a small watery smile.

Fred smiled back and then surprisingly, George cut in, "Tell us more about you?" He asked, steering clear of his possible (But probable) sister making Elanor smile gratefully, "Well, I met your father when I was fourteen…"

Theo swore revenge on Dumbledore for the second time that day. It was bad enough that he had taken away his godparents' sons, but now he was destroying their daughter's life. Now Ana was suffering like Adrian and Michael did and that just made him stiffen with fury. He was trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall due to the pain Ana now felt. He couldn't stand watching her cry.

"Ana I am so sorry." Ana just continued to cry into Theo's shoulder. She felt a little better knowing that Theo was with her and comforting her when she needed it the most.

Ana was slowly starting to calm down a bit as Theo walked the corridors with Ana in his arms. He muttered a spell to open the door to her room so that he wouldn't disturb the sobbing girl in his arms. Theo laid her on her bed and lit the fire. She was in a very light sleep. As Theo was walking towards the door, he heard Ana stir. He walked back over to her an sat next to her, stroking her hair out of her face.

Theo's face was inches apart from Ana's and then he leaned in to let their lips meet. Ana's eyes fluttered to a close. There were fireworks going off behind their eyelids. Ana's hands went to wrap around Theo's neck as they both sat up to deepen the kiss. Theo's hands were wrapped around Ana's waist. The taste of her lips was sweet like honey. Theo's skin against Ana's was perfect warmth and sent goose bumps up her arms giving them all the more reason to keep going. Although they both knew that Ana was in no state to continue tonight so with one last kiss he reluctantly let go of the girl in his arms and they both fell asleep peacefully.

"Me and your father absolutely hated each other at first," Elanor remarked chuckling after they had returned to their seats, "But then, slowly, very slowly, something started to change. Instead of knocking the books out of my hands he would pick them up if I dropped them, wish me a good day after too. It totally baffled me until one month later when he asked me out to Hogsmeade, then I understood. Although I was battling myself, he had been absolutely horrible to me so…I said no. Thankfully he persisted."

The atmosphere turned slightly sadder, "You two do have a sister. I'm sorry about not telling you but…"

"You didn't want to lose her too." George remarked.

"Exactly."

"Will we be able to meet her?" Fred asked hopefully, cursing himself silently when his mother's eyes teared up suddenly.

"I wish you could. Oh, how I wish you could," She admitted, "But she's sick, we don't know with what yet though, and I don't want to compromise your health now that we finally have you back."

A soft growl at the door broke them out of their musings. As they looked up, they saw Elanor stiffen up a considerable amount. Suddenly they heard her voice in their heads _'Don't make eye contact, don't speak unless spoken to, try to change something about how you look quickly and __**do not**__ refer to me in a familiar way.' _She commanded stiffly.

"Ah Elanor. Looking as beautiful as ever." A cold voice spoke from the doorway.

"Fenrir Greyback. To what do I owe this _pleasure._" She spoke coldly.

"Nothing much, just dropped in to see Antonin." He said, leering at her.

"_Antonin _is right here. Now you've seen me, you can go." A new voice spoke.

"Did I say you?" He sneered, "No, I meant your daughter, such similar names." He tskd.

He was pinned up against the wall in a second, "Never talk about her again." Antonin snarled as he pushed him harder.

"Father?" A weak voice called from the staircase.

"Ana, go back to your room now." Antonin said as the twins looked at each other, shocked.

"I think she can decide for herself Antonin." Greyback snarled as he pushed Antonin off him, snatching his wand while he did so, and into the dining room as he locked the doors using wandless magic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

Antonin banged against the door aggressively and hopelessly until his knuckles went red with blood, as Elanor took his hand over to the light to look at it, the twins put their ears against the door to try to listen to the conversation going on outside.

"_Greyback." Ana remarked strongly, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Not after last time." They could practically hear the smirk in her voice._

"_Little minds like yours are always so fun to mess with my dear." He remarked._

"_I told you." She suddenly growled through gritted teeth, "I told you never to come back here!"_

_"I remember that night you know. Antonin said-"_

_"Leave my father out of this!" She yelled drawing her parent's attention to the door as Fred and George moved over so that they could all listen together._

"_You were terrible that night. Do you remember what you did? Why I now have **my own** claw mark scarring my face?" He taunted._

"_Do you think I would ever forget it?" She asked, incredulously "I'm not proud at all but you deserved it."_

"_I deserved it?" He asked slowly walking up to her, threateningly._

_She stood her ground, "Yes."_

Through the door, the Dolohov's heard scuffling on the ground and then a gag and some aggressively whispered words before a loud drop and crash which sent all of them running at the door to open it. After a minute they were able to find Antonin's wand which had rolled under the door during the outside confrontation. What they found outside made their blood run cold.

Ana was lying at the foot of the stairs with an obvious claw mark around her neck with her head in Theo's lap, on the other side of the room Greyback was trying in vain to get back up after being hit with a Confundus charm.

"Sasha!" Theo yelled, feeling some semblance of relief when Ana's house elf appeared in front of him looking distressed at seeing her mistress unconscious, "Ana's hurt, take her to her room and help her." He begged as she 'popped' away with Ana.

"Theo! What happened?" Elanor cried as she rushed over to the boy.

"Greyback tried to strangle her." Theo growled.

"I'll kill him." Fred and George growled together before a white light flashed behind their eyelids and they collapsed to the ground just like their sister had done moments before, although this time without the evil werewolf.

Angie suddenly popped into the room, "Angie sensed that her Masters was hurt. Angie is to help Masters Adrian and Michail," Angie announced one minute later, snapping her fingers to levitate the twins off of the floor.

Elanor tried to grab her sons, but the stubborn house elf already had them floating with her to Ana's room, knowing that for them both to heal quicker they would have to be closer to each other. Once she arrived, she encountered an argument between a clearly distressed Sasha and worried Theo.

"Master Dolohov will not be pleased with you, Mr. Nott," Sasha said, her tiny fists landing on her hips in an excellent imitation of Theo's godmother. "You should let me do my duty to heal my mistress." She ordered before seeing how distressed he was about Ana,

"Don't worry, Sasha knows what to do. She's been taking care of sick Dolohovs longer than you've been alive." She soothed softly but firmly.

Theo stared at the elf with pleading eyes for several seconds as the young witch in question floated in the air above her bed completely oblivious to the standoff going on around her. Neither relented. Theo refused to be ordered out of the room and the house elf refused to allow someone to tell her what to do against her own master's wishes when she clearly needed healing.

"You stay out here, Mr. Nott," Angie ordered from the doorway. "The young miss needs rest and healing to recover!" She told him as Theo sulked out of the room reluctantly.

Angie levitated the twins to land on Ana's bed as she cast a white bubble that surrounded the three teenagers and then left the room with Sasha at her side, ready for a serious talk with the senior Dolohov's.

* * *

A sharp poke in his ribs several hours later woke Lucius with an unpleasant jolt. If the damned elf hadn't cast a cushioning charm on him at the last second, he would've fallen flat on his face on the floor. Lucius glared up at the intrusive elf. Although he didn't mistreat the tiny creatures, he did not like getting woken up, no matter how uncomfortable he may have been.

Dobby was the exception.

"Master Voldy sent Angie to make sure that Mr. Lucius will be ready for important meeting dinnery thing _here _in half an hour. Master Voldy says that he has several annoying guests coming including your sister in law and that 'under no circumstances is he to hide himself away upstairs while I have to deal with Bella the Bitch alone'. Angie thinks that was exactly what Master Voldy said."

"Fine," Lucius grumbled, although he did snigger at the Bella the Bitch part.

He didn't want to entertain a bunch of Death Eaters for an evening after the past few days he'd experienced. Left to his own devices he could've easily slept until mid-morning if he hadn't been so rudely. While he chose out an outfit, he let his mind briefly wander. What would've happened if Snape hadn't listened to the twins? Would they be buried six feet underground somewhere, never knowing who they really were? He was distracted by yet another pop in the room,

"Angie thinks that Mr. Lucius looks very nice in the dark blue robes," the house elf called cheekily across the room when she decided that he had spent too long searching for the right articles of clothing to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This will be a short chapter because I just want to clear a few things up. I love Angie! Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, as Lucius was deciding which colour to wear and if he really did look good in the dark blue robes or not, the three Dolohov children were experiencing one of the most painful dreams they'd ever had even the fact that they were all experiencing the same thing did nothing to soothe their worries as they each felt very much alone.

* * *

**_Adrian, Michail and Ana – 2 and a half and 0 years old_**

"_What is it?" Adrian questioned as he stuck his head over the cot his new baby sister resided in._

"_Will it stay here?" Michail asked__._

_"Why does it have to stay here?" Adrian asked when his parents spoke the affirmative, turning around to two disapproving parents._

"_Adrian, Michail. __**She**_ _is not an __**it**_._ Am I clear?" Antonin asked,_

"_Yes dad!" they chorused as they stood over the cot again, "You know Michail," Adrian whispered secretly, "We could turn it- oops, __**her**_ _into a pranker."_

"_Brilliant." Michael smirked cheekily._

* * *

**_Adrian, Michail and Ana - 4 and a half and 2 years old_**

"_Adrian!" A young feminine voice giggled, "Give me back!" She called referencing to the small stuffed hippogriff he was currently clutching in his hands._

"_Come and get it Ana!" He yelled back cheekily, turning a corner._

"_Oi! Chuck it!" Yelled a new voice._

"_Catch Michail!" Adrian yelled, throwing it._

"_Adrian! Michail! Give me back!" Ana wailed collapsing onto the floor in a heap, her body shaking with sobs as Adrian and Michail rushed over to try to soothe her._

"_Oh Ana, we're so sorry! We didn't mean to make you cry!" They assured weakly,_

_Suddenly Ana reached out, grabbed the hippogriff and ran off leaving two dumbstruck twins in her place, "That girl is going places." Michail smirked._

"_I'm glad we made that bet over the cot." Adrian sighed wistfully._

* * *

**_Adrian, Michail and Ana - 5 and 3 years old_**

"_Draco! Blaise!" Ana giggled as she chased him down the halls of the manor, "Theo! Come on we need to catch them!" She laughed._

"_Catch who?" Two figures asked lifting her up by each arm._

"_ADRIAN MICHAIL!" Ana wailed, "I was chasing Draco and Blaise!" She complained._

"_With this bloke?" Adrian asked sauntering (Or trying as best as a five-year-old could) over to Theo after he's placed his sister down, "Eh he's alright. Maybe once he becomes a prankster. A little short though." He teased them._

_Ana blushed, "Shut up." She mumbled. If they'd looked closer, they'd have seen the smile she and Theo shared and figured out a true love that would only intensify as they years passed on._

**_Adrian, Michail and Ana - 6 and 4 years old_**

_It was a bright and shining Monday morning and two unusually gloomy (and wet) twins dragged themselves down to breakfast. As they opened the doors, they became awake and alert searching for Ana sitting at the large table. As they zeroed in on each other Ana was struggling to stop giggling and eventually broke when they wiped their hair off of their faces revealing the words __ANA RULES __written across their foreheads._

"_We taught her too well Adrian." Michail whispered_

"_Yet Michail. We sure did." He agreed as he watched his little sister falling off of her chair in hysterics._

"_What happened to you two?" Their mother asked._

"_Ana." Was the only thing that they had to say._

**_Adrian Michail and Ana – 7 and 5 years old (The day they were taken away)_**

"_Ana…" Michail begged from his cornered position in the room looking into the stubborn deep brown eyes of his sister._

"_Yes Ana. If you kill him now, it'll break my heart." Adrian tried, earning a glare from his other half, knowing that was a sarcastic remark._

"_Well, maybe next time don't prank me!" She reasoned._

"_Good point!" Michail agreed_

"_Brilliant point!" Adrian agreed_

"_Incredible!"_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Stop that!" Ana growled in frustration not bothering to fight the urge to stomp her foot. But her laughing gave her away as the twins turned on her tickling and kissing._

_A loud sound at the door broke the siblings out of their happy moment, for the (unbeknown to them) last time. The loud sound came again, making Ana whimper,_

"_Ana," Both the twins whispered to her, "Stay here we will protect you we promise little one." They swore as unwanted tears sprung up into Ana's eyes._

_As they were about to head to the door, they turned around and whispered something, that only the three siblings would hear._

"_We love you Ana."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I will start calling Fred and George Adrian and Michail in this chapter and Fred and George when they're with the order… Also, I am making the Prewett twin's **_**death age **_**31\. I know that a lot of people will hate this chapter-just a warning but I regret nothing****. Also, I've just discovered why so many authors ask for reviews, they really help the flow of my story! So please review. I will be updating once a week as I deal with the smallest amount of writers block I have. Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

While Ana, Michail and Adrian were regaining their memories, Angie was still in Lucius's room thoroughly enjoying winding the man up. "Mister Lucius… The meeting," She reminded, "It's in five minutes…" She smirked and left the sentence open.

Lucius came rushing out from his walk-in closet with one shoe on and his shirt buttoned half way up, he then began to scramble around the room grabbing this and that to help make him look presentable. A minute later, he stood in front of Angie completely ready and already placing his cold mask of indifference onto his face.

Angie lead Lucius from his room to the drawing room and held the two heavy doors open. Lucius walked straight pass the elf without any sign whatsoever of a thank you, causing the tiny creature to 'pop' away angrily muttering about "Stupid wizards." And "No respect at all."

Lucius sauntered into the drawing room and took his place next to Antonin at the table as he waited for the rest of the Death Eaters to walk in. Once everyone was seated, Voldemort lowered his hood revealing his snake-like features to his followers at the table. Everyone gave an involuntary shudder at the sight., including Antonin and Lucius.

"My friends," he rasped, "It is time that we welcome back two of our own. Two that we faked losing to hurt The Order successfully. Welcome back, Prewett twins."

"Good to be back My Lord." They smirked…

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy woke to someone whispering her name and…smoke? She shot up in bed, worried that there might've been a fire but, she stopped short when she heard small bell-like laughter emitting from the fireplace.

"Elanor," Narcissa smiled, "Do you always have to scare me so?" She began until she saw the distress on her best friend's face.

"'Cissa, I'm scared. Adrian and Michail have woken up but Ana still hasn't." She fretted

Narcissa walked over and knelt down by the fireplace, "Elanor she'll be fine. However, they won't be if they have a mother who worried herself to death over them." She reprimanded playfully

"Thank you 'Cissa. You've always been such a help for me."

"Likewise."

"Anything for a Black." Elanor repeated their old mantra

"Anything for a Prewett." Narcissa smirked…

* * *

Molly was fuming. Not just fuming, she was livid. Absolutely livid. That's what Adrian and Michail gathered when they opened the Howler in their room an hour after they'd woken up from their fitful sleep without Ana.

_"DISSAPEARING WITHOUT A NOTE FOR THREE DAYS! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE WORRIED SICK!" They laughed bitterly at the howler then,_

_"YOU TWO BOYS ARE TO COME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW I DON'T EVEN CARE WHY YOU WERE GONE ANYMORE! I'VE NEVER TRUSTED SNAPE BUT HE WAS AN INCREDIBLE HELP TO US WHEN HE SAID THAT YOU TWO WERE PREPARING TO ACCEPT AN APPRENTICESHIP FROM HIM! I WANT BOTH OF YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR WEEKS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US! I AM GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FREE TIME. I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR PRANKING TOOLS. I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR WANDS IF I HAVE TO! DO YOU BOTH HAVE NO CARE FOR YOUR FAMILY WHATSOEVER? YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! YOU WILL DE-GNOME THE GARDEN AND WHATEVER ELSE I SEE FIT! I WANT YOU BACK HERE TODAY!"_

The Howler blew up into flames once it was done yelling at the dumbstruck twins, they'd had plenty of Howlers from Molly before but now they sensed a different kind of worry in her voice. Not a worry _for_ them but a worry about if they might've found out. They were both livid that she had the audacity to call them her family after the way she had always treated them with clear dislike their whole lives. They both looked at each other and then ran out of the room to the Entrance Hall where they knew their mother would probably be. In that moment they had both decided. They would abandon the Order.

They skidded to a stop outside Ana's room hearing…nothing. Odd. That was all they could describe it as. They'd woken up in the bed hearing her whimpering. Now there was no noise at all, was she awake? They slowly edged towards the doors and opened them a crack to reveal two redheads sitting on the bed whispering calming words to her and stroking her hair away from her face.

The only redhead twins they knew of were themselves before they found out who they really were. So, who were the ones with their sister?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for leaving that last chapter with so many cliff-hangers! I'm evil! I know! I also know a lot of you probably didn't like it that much so…review, I guess? I've decided to go the extra mile for you all and update on a very chaotic day for me, my birthday! I know…the things I do to keep my limbs intact…**

**Now my darlings, let's get on with it! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

"_Good to be back My Lord." They smirked._

An uproar was expected but not at the extent of which it did. Death Eaters were yelling, completely outraged across the table, seemingly forgetting momentarily that they were in the presence of the darkest wizard of all time until they each received a quick blast of the Cruciatus curse. After which they slowly sat down bashfully.

"Any complaints about my actions, speak to my face." Voldemort rasped angrily.

There were a few quiet mutterings around the table but no-one spoke up publicly, until one Cassius Parkinson stepped up, " I think that I speak for all of the wizards and witches at this table when I say that no-one wants filthy blood-traitors sitting among us as if they were are equals." He announced.

"Fabian, Gideon." Voldemort gestured with his hand towards Parkinson,

Soon enough, Parkinson was screaming on the ground in agony under the force of two of the most powerful and painful curses he'd ever been put under. Once the twins stopped, they both looked at each other, smirking "Thanks My Lord. We've really been missing that." They admitted moving to sit next to Lucius and Antonin.

Once the meeting was over, they both excused themselves from Lucius and Antonin to floo over to The Dolohov manor. The two men merely nodded, fully understanding why they were going. The twins arrived in the seemingly always dark entrance hall and instantly made a beeline for the stairs, after a few hallways they came to a stop in front of the master bedroom. They simultaneously opened the double doors and saw their beloved sister for the first time in years. Elanor looked up and instantly, tears came to her eyes. "Fabian, Gideon." She whispered, astounded before she ran to her brothers and engulfed them in a hug as if they would disappear again.

"It's okay 'El." They whispered hugging her back with just as much ferociousness, "We're here and we're not leaving any time soon." They vowed.

* * *

The three siblings soon walked the halls again, moving towards Ana's room to see their niece. Elanor opened the door and the Prewetts ran to either side of the canopy bed. Understanding they might want a moment alone, Elanor closed the door and walked happily down to the Drawing room to plan a welcome back party for her brothers, her ginger hair glistening in the light.

Not long after the twins entered the room, Ana started whimpering, clearly having a nightmare. They each clutched their niece's hand, gently whispering soothing words to her and she slowly stopped and settled.

A slow of footsteps outside the door broke the twins out of their reverie. The doors slowly opened and two carbon copies of Antonin stepped in. The twins knew who they were. They were the missing Dolohov twins…

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa called from the Drawing Room, "Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Draco came running, albeit gracefully, down the stairs still tying his tie, he skidded to a stop and flashed a smile, showing off his pearly whites. Narcissa chuckled, amused, "You first mother." Draco bowed playfully.

She stepped through the Floo and waited for Draco at the other end, once he came through, they both walked through to the Dolohov Drawing Room. Being personal friends, they had Floo access while the other guests had to Apparate outside of the gates. The two Malfoys walked into the room and couldn't hold back a gasp. The room was decorated lavishly. There was a large diamond chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and the windows were covered with beautiful, red velvet curtains. Leaving the only light from said chandelier.

"Mother." Draco trailed off, amazed.

"I agree Draco." She replied back, equally astounded.

"Narcissa, Draco!" A feminine voice called from behind them, the two Malfoys turned around to be greeted by a positively radiant Elanor Dolohov, she hadn't looked nearly as happy in years, the one-time Narcissa recalled was at the birth of her children. She was flanked by two dashing red-heads, each smirking at Narcissa.

"'Cissa, lovely to see you again." They both said cheekily, knowing that their little nickname they had for her always wound her up, instead of getting the reaction they'd thought they'd receive, they were only gifted a shake of her head.

"Brother 'o mine…" Fabian whispered, "I think someone may have broken lovely 'Cissa when we weren't here." He continued.

"I agree brother 'o mine, if she was the same, we'd have lost all of our incredible hair by now." He whispered back, just as confused the last time they'd called her that was in Hogwarts where she'd jinxed them to be bald for a whole term. It had practically driven them insane as they fretted about what all the girls would think-not that they ever kept a girlfriend for more than a week anyways. Either way, after that they'd stopped the teasing immediately.

"You boys." She laughed, shaking her head at her friends with tears in her eyes. Narcissa had known Elanor all her life and therefore by default had known the notorious Prewett twins her whole life. They were like the over-bearing brothers she had never had, she thought fondly as she remembered the time they'd punched Lucius a new one for casually remarking about one of their late night endeavours they'd had whilst at Hogwarts.

They suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath from the small frame in between them and the two heads turned to find Elanor, white as a sheet and drawing in ragged breaths, she only managed to get one word in before she fainted, "Ana."

The twins looked towards Narcissa with eyes as wide as an owls as she silently agreed that's he'd help take care of Elanor whilst they bolted to their niece's room.

They threw open the doors and were greeted with a sight that made their faces go even whiter than they already were, Ana was floating above the bed frozen still and clearly unable to move as a cloaked figure pointed their wand at a sleeping snake at the end of her bed. They would recognise the sound of Parseltounge anywhere and while they couldn't speak it themselves, had a rather good idea of what the caster wanted the snake to do. Gideon disarmed the figure quicker than he had enough sense to know what he was doing and then proceeded to tie him up and punch him senseless. Whilst his twin had rushed over to the snake and stunned it, throwing it across the room before he turned to face his niece. She had lowered down, but was still floating a few feet from where she was meant to be lying down, asleep while her magical core recharged.

He looked her over, trying to spot for any signs of damage before he was drawn to her face, she was muttering gobbledegook, or so it seemed. For a moment he thought she might've been cursed but when his ears twitched up at a very familiar phrase, he almost fainted himself.

She was chanting an old Dolohov spell that all children were taught about from a very young age. All pureblood families had a family spell that was set by their family founder as a sort of failsafe in-case something went wrong with the current matriarch of patriarch. It wasn't used a whole lot as the heirs were warned about the repercussions of using it when it was unnecessary, even though it was already understood that it would be an offense to their founder if they abused its power, but he did know of a few instances.

The Malfoy family for example. When the Dark Lord fell, Lucius had to cast the Malfoy spell to avoid getting sent to Azkaban contrary to the popular belief that he used his money and influence. His family were quite gifted in manipulation charms and therefore had manipulated all the necessary people to clear him of all charges.

Another instance was the Dolohov family, Antonin at a very young age had lost his father due to an illness, as his father lay on the bed dying, he had overheard him muttering a phrase to himself (The origin or exact words of which I cannot disclose as it would be offensive to said family). One night as himself, Gideon and Antonin were drinking, they had spiked his drink so that they could ask him a few questions of which they'd completely forgotten as soon as he started telling them about the story.

He recalled that his father had been muttering said spell to transfer his magic over to the elements, the Dolohov family were gifted with Elemental spells so, naturally his father was giving himself up to that of which his magic came from, fire, water, air and earth. Some families had even given the spell up, believing that it only corrupted their souls.

'_Complete and utter rot.' _Fabian thought to himself before snapping back to reality. He quickly called Gideon over and without explaining why, ordered his other half to start chanting. So, they did. The Prewett family were gifted in time spells therefore they were able to manage to reverse her chanting and simply make her lapse into unconsciousness. It was then that they were found hours later by two carbon copies of Antonin with their sisters eyes as they soothed their niece's nightmare.


	10. AN

**AN: Hello my darlings! Sorry, this will not be a chapter but an author's note, I won't be uploading for a while due to a lot of stress I've been under for my GCSEs (Really important tests). Also, I've been having a lot of writers block recently, It won't be very long though. I'm sorry for anyone who was following the story-you won't get an update for a few weeks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I had a very hard time writing this. I'm sorry that I was longer away than I thought, I should be getting back to some kind of normality now. Remember Fred is Adrian and George is Michail, for the sake of this story, Molly is the older sibling of the Prewett twins by five years. **

**Serious Dumbledore bashing!**

**I sadly don't own anything, now my darlings let's get on with it!**

"Adrian…" Michail trailed off.

"Who are they?" His twin finished.

The other set of twins were staring at their nephews just as surprised, yes, they knew that they'd come back but it was a completely different thing to actually be looking into the eyes that belonged to their sister-the one who didn't betray them at least.

The last time they had seen the Dolohov twins was when they were four years old and they undoubtably didn't remember them. There was no way that their minds were that powerful at that age. Well, Elanor's was so there really was no way of knowing for sure but the looks on their faces said it all. They seemed completely confused, why, Fabian didn't know.

"We are Gideon and Fabian Prewett." Gideon stated rather too boldly for Fabian's liking ash he sent a glare in the direction of his twin.

Elanor, _wonderful Elanor_ Fabian thought, chose that exact moment to walk into the room and stopped short at the sight. This would take a long while to clear up.

"'El, we need to tell them." Fabian said with a grimace as his sister nodded.

"Adrian, Michail. Could you two sit down?" She asked, pleasant surprise flashing across her face as they did exactly that.

"We have something to tell you, It's about your family." Elanor began.

* * *

_Molly Prewett was standing in the Prewett Manor foyer, pacing and angrily muttering to herself, as her brothers bounded down the stairs._

"_What's up 'Molls?" They asked cheerfully._

_She glared at them, "Nothing that would involve you two. Leave now I need to speak with mother and father." She practically ordered as the people in question walked into the hall._

"_Molly? It's been too long dear! We have some incredible news to tell you!"_

"_I'm sure that mine is more important mother." She responded coldly._

"_Molly!" Her father scolded._

_She bluntly ignored her father, "I have accepted a proposal by Arthur, and I am taking the Weasley name." She spoke._

_Her parents were struck speechless. It was well known in the Prewett family that if a woman was proposed to, she would keep the family name of risk being disconnected from the family itself and its respected circles. If she did this, she wouldn't be family anymore._

"_Molly! You can't, you know what will happen! We love you!" Mrs Prewett replied, shocked._

"_No! I don't care about the family name anymore! Dumbledore is all I need, all my new family need."_

"_Dumbledore." Mr Prewett spat, "Molly, we told you not to get poisoned by him! He lies and twists the truth! You know what he did to your uncle!"_

"_No! Uncle died for a noble cause! Dumbledore made him a hero!" She spat, "I __will not have any more to do with this family if you are against Dumbledore like this. Well?"_

The silence was all the answer she needed.

_She turned to her brothers, "Well? What about you two?"_

_They stared at their older sister with watery eyes, she was asking them to chose between her and their parents-and now unborn sibling. That was the news that they wanted to share with Molly, that she was going to be a big sister. If she was already making them chose between her and the rest of their family, how could they? The loved their family and…apparently, she wasn't family anymore._

"_We're sorry." They replied._

_Molly laughed coldly. The laugh chilled the occupants of the room to their very bones. She lifted her wand and started muttering random words, suddenly Mrs Prewett's eyes widened as she screamed. She started crying as she tried to wrestle her way through her husband's arms. Molly didn't even bat an eyelid. When she finished her strange chant, all the occupants of the room felt a sharp sting. Molly looked her mother straight in the eyes and despite the fact that she was still openly crying out to her now ex-daughter, muttered something._

"_I have never loved you."_

_With that, she disappeared._

* * *

When the older twins finished every occupant in the room had tears in their eyes.

"Wait. So, she disowned herself?" Adrian asked incredulously.

"Yep." Fabian replied.

"She hurt my family so much." Elanor said with badly concealed bitterness in her voice. She obviously knew about the incident but she never been told in this much detail.

As Gideon opened his mouth, a soft moan in the corner of the room brought everyone back to the present. Ana slowly sat up, groaning and holding her head.

She felt like she had been cursed repeatedly to the point where she couldn't even feel her limbs anymore. She tried to concentrate on what she could remember; she had woken up and there had been a figure in her room. She couldn't see his face until he took his hood off, she remembered being surprised and horrified at who it was underneath the cloak but she couldn't remember why or who it was. She remembered that she had scrambled in the bed reaching for the wand that was lying on her bedside table only to realise that it wasn't there at all. She turned to the figure as he smirked evilly as he twirled the wand in between his fingers. Damn it who the hell was this figure? Then she remembered that he had started muttering something in an odd language, she knew that she should know what he was saying. Then it hit her.

Parseltounge!

There was only a limited amount of people in wizarding Britain let alone the world who could speak the language of the snakes. She knew that the Dark Lord couldn't possibly have been the one to be in her room, he was holding a small meeting between his inner circle and himself, that meeting included her father so if it had ended already, he would've come in to check on her. That left two people in Britain.

The figures build was masculine and looked fully grown. That left one single person in Britain.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

But why had he been in her room?

Unless…


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, anything recognisable belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Now my darlings let's get on with it!**

Unless…

No, it wasn't possible. How in the name of Merlin could Dumbledore know her secret? No. It was all just one big coincidence. She was broken out of her trance by a small chuckle in front of her, she turned and her eyes widened. "Uncle Fabian? Uncle Gideon?" She asked. She hadn't seen her uncles in years, they had been 'killed' about a year after her brothers had been kidnapped. Of course, their family knew that they were alive but they weren't allowed any contact lest the secret of their true loyalties be shown.

"Right you are Ana." Fabian chuckled, "So what were you thinking about? You looked like you'd seen a ghost." Ana stared blankly at him.

Suddenly, a groan emitted from the corner of the room and before anyone had the chance to react, the mysterious figure disappeared.

"That's impossible." Gideon whispered. They had helped Elanor and Antonin set the wards around the house themselves. Unless you were a Dolohov or a Prewett you couldn't disapperate, the Malfoys and other close families could floo in yes, but even they weren't able to disapperate. "Who was that?" Ana voiced the question that they were all thinking.

"I have no clue."

Suddenly, it was as if something clicked inside of Fabian, "Wait! Ana, did you see or hear anything?"

"Yes. I-I woke up and saw a person looming over my bed, I tried to reach for my wand on the bedside table but my feet got tangled in the sheets and besides, it wasn't there. Then the figure let out a chuckle, it…chilled me. It wasn't a happy laugh like mother's but it wasn't an evil laugh like the Dark Lord's. It was…something else entirely. Almost, hollow." Ana visibly shivered.

"Then he walked even closer to my bed and started muttering something in Parseltounge, it couldn't have been the Dark Lord, if his meeting was over then father would've come in to check on me. The figure was also definitely male and fully grown. There is only one person in Britain that it could've been."

"Dumbledore." Adrian growled.

"I'm only assuming of course but-it didn't look like him. I mean it did but his eyes. They weren't twinkling the damned twinkle. They looked like bottomless pits that I could drown in if I wasn't careful. Also, he knew what he was doing. He was smirking at my discomfort and just-he looked like a maniac even more so than Bellatrix." She shivered and Adrian and Michail slipped in the bed beside her.

"What do we do?" Elanor asked, worry evident. "I will not lose my children again, and I certainly will not lose my brothers again."

"Neither will I." A new voice called from the doorway. The heads turned and they saw Antonin standing there. His face was for once a window to his true feelings. No-one knew how long he had been standing there but it was clear he had a rough idea of what was going on.

"We're going to track that manipulative old fool before he decides to ruin my family again." He walked up to the bed his daughter resides in and took her hand in his.

"Darling. It isn't safe here for you anymore." He admitted.

"What? No! Father, I'll be completely fine." She said.

"You won't be. I can't lose you. Not again, not ever."

"I will!" Ana's voice was beginning to take on a hysterical tone as her magic crackled around her, she was still unstable after her magic being distressed at the chant. It was unhealthy for her to keep going on with this.

Antonin looked towards his sons, "Molly Weasley has sent you a howler requesting you home?" He asked.

The twins nodded mutely, "Accept it. Go back. Take Ana with you, I have a plan." His voice was heavy and thick, he was having a hard time saying this.

He turned around to his wife and brothers in law, "Follow me." He asked weakly as he walked out of the room.

They did.

The three Dolohov siblings laid on the queen-sized bed confused and heartbroken.

Damn the Order!

* * *

Ana's eyebrows furrowed together in though as she sat up straighter. She looked back at her bothers, and then jumped from the bed. She started looking around the room trying to find something, her eyes were drawn to the bookshelf. That was the only easy part about playing Hermione Granger. Being a bookworm. She ran her hand over the shelf and somewhere in the middle it stopped, as if she had hit an obstacle. She smiled as she tried twice more, her hand hitting something each time. She lifted her hand up, ignoring her brother's confused looks and placed her hand hesitantly on what looked like an invisible book sticking out of the shelf; she gently pushed the book back in and stepped back cautiously as she admired the sight she was met with.

Her bookcase was slowly spreading apart revealing an intricately carved wooden door. It held the Dolohov crest in the middle and had runes carved around the sides. She looked over at her brothers and gestured for them to come over, hesitantly, they did just that. She instructed them to place their palms on the door as she cast a spell. Adrian and Michail felt a warm sensation run through their bodies as their magic seemed to mix. Ana slowly reached out to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She pushed it open and what they found on the other side was both mesmerising and confusing. There was a wall of something it seemed, the wall glittered and seemed to reached out to Ana. She smiled and chuckled as if it were tickling her.

"Pure magic." A voice sounded form behind them, they turned to see Lord Voldemort standing in his human form smiling at Ana, "Well done Miss Dolohov." Ana blushed slightly, "How ever did you figure it out?" He pressed.

"I remember, when I was a child. Father would tell me stories of a room in the manor that had a door, the door would open to the purest form of magic, but only if the worthy touched it. He compared it to the holy grail." She explained.

The twins were speechless.

"Well? What do you plan to do?" Voldemort questioned, a smile tugging the corners of his lips up.

"I plan to get you a one-way ticket into Hogwarts milord." She smirked.

"Dumbledore has had his time yet all he has done with it is manipulate people to his version of the greater good. He is not necessarily a bad person, just deeply misguided."

"I shall send young Draco up; I believe he will be able to help you."

Ana bowed her head.

"What do we do now?" Adrian asked.

"Why we gain control of Hogwarts of course." Ana said, a devious smirk pulling up at the corners of her mouth.

"How?" Michail asked.

"By recreating him." Ana replied. Pointing behind her to a smirking Draco.

* * *

"Draco has been the one person who has stuck by me in everything. I could think of no better person to complete this task." Ana smiled.

"What about Theo?" Michail asked, unprepared for the murderous glare Draco sent their way.

"We have reason to believe he and his father have been ratting us out. His father is in the inner circle and recently, few of the Dark Lord's missions have been successful. Initially we thought it was a coincidence but you can't have the same lucky idea six times in a row. The other members are my aunt Bellatrix, she is too obsessed with the Dark Lord to betray him, your father, we all know that would never happen, my father, he is too afraid of Elanor to even think so." Draco chuckled, "Rabastan and Rodolphus, they've only recently escaped from Azkaban. That leaves Nott."

"We're going to be lying low for a while." Ana spoke quietly, Draco rubbed her back soothingly drawing curious glances from her brothers.

"Well, how are we going to get Draco trusted?" Adrian asked.

"He is going to act like he's having second thoughts, then he'll go to Dumbledore asking for safety. He is going to prove that he is 'no longer loyal' by telling the fool one of our upcoming plans, then he's going to be figured out and marked as a traitor. The final blow, will be him dating a muggleborn." Ana finished.

"Well, fake muggleborn." Draco clarified.

"Me." Ana stated.

Adrian and Michail stared dumbly at the duo, looking them over as if they were mad.

"No-one is to know of this plan," Draco stated firmly, "Not even your parents."

"This is a special assignment for _us_. Not them. _Us_." Ana smiled, "We're going to contact Dumbledore asking if Adrian and Michail can re-enrol as they didn't have a proper education last year." She scowled at the mention of Umbridge.

"Then we are slowly going to plant little clues for the Order." Draco finished.

"Brilliant." The twins chorused.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, anything recognisable belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Now my darlings let's get on with it!**

"**Brilliant." The twins chorused.**

The twins sent an owl to Dumbledore after they left to go back to the Weasleys and thankfully got a letter back.

_Fred and George Weasley,_

_Thank you for your letter I am proud to know that you wish to retry at your education after the catastrophe that was Professor Umbridge last year. I am pleased to say that you both shall be allowed back into Hogwarts; you shall be getting your own dorm room as regardless of what year you'll be in you are a year older than the current seventh years. It is on the seventh floor and is behind a portrait of a roaring lion. The password is yours to change but to get in you must say Weasley. It is at my understanding that you both have accepted an apprenticeship from professor Snape and you will hopefully be able to work around your school hours to fit in some time with him._

_Once again, I applaud you for choosing to continue your education._

_-Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Hogwarts Headmaster_

Molly was overjoyed that they would both be going back to finish their education but the twins had the sneaking suspicion that she was just glad that she would get to spend as little time as possible with them.

Soon enough, September rolled around and the Weasleys were being taken to Kings Cross Station. Whilst Molly was talking with Ron and Ginny the twins were searching the station hungrily, eager to find their sister. Their eyes landed on a mass of curls and they smiled, they'd been a wreck without her.

"Mum, we see some friends, we're gonna go over to them ok?"

"Of course, you two. Stay safe!"

They practically bolted away from her and towards Hermione, they found her talking to four adults. They like her had curly brown hair and whilst the man had dark brown eyes – almost black. The woman had deep indigo eyes. The other two men looked the same as the mother and they looked to be talking in hushed tones.

"Hermione?" They asked.

The group of five turned around and all smiled.

"Fred George! It's great to see you, come on over here, there's something I want to show you." She said, a bit louder than normal. They both arched an eyebrow but followed her, she led them to a secluded area of the station before jumping on them knocking the breath out of their lungs.

"Adrian! Michael!" She smiled.

She saw their eyes dart behind her and she looked at them curiously for a moment before it clicked in her brain. She threw the adults an exasperated look as she tipped her head behind her. The adults looked around for a moment before putting up a notice-me-not charm.

The four adults suddenly changed in appearance, before them stood Antonin, Elanor, Fabian and Gideon.

Fred and George had large smiles cross their faces as Elanor ran up to them, giving them a hug that knocked all of the air out of them. They looked at their father who stood their smirking whilst they struggled for air, at the last moment she let go and they gulped in huge amounts of air. Elanor looked a bit sheepish for a moment before hugging Hermione.

"Well, as much as I hate to say goodbye I must. I hope that you two will find a way to come home this Christmas?" Elanor asked hopefully at the twins.

They shot their mother a dazzling smile, "Of course!"

With one final wave goodbye, the Dolohov children walked onto the Hogwarts Express. They looked through the halls before they found an empty compartment, they waved goodbye out of the window and then sat down to chat.

About ten minutes later, the door squeaked open and a sandy-haired boy stuck his head in. Hermione looked up curiously before her eyes darkened and she let out a menacing growl.

"Get. Out." She grounded out.

Theodore's eyes widened before smirking.

"Oh Ana, you couldn't really think that I _liked_ you? To be honest, in the beginning you weren't half bad rather bearable actually but with all of this Voldemort business," he let out a dark chuckle, "Well let's just say, I value self-preservation much more than some silly emotions." He scoffed.

Quicker than anyone could comprehend, Hermione jumped up and out of her seat. With a flourish of her wand she had him backed up against the wall, her wand digging into his neck. She was rather happy at the small spark of fear in his eyes.

"One chance to take that back Nott." She snarled.

At his smirk she raised her wand but then thought better of it, she threw it back onto her seat and with a rather satisfying 'crack' punched him square in the face. He looked up at her through squinted eyes as he ran out of the compartment, Hermione paused for a moment before looking down at her hand in slight horror.

"Ana?" A soft voice spoke.

Her eyes darted towards the door to see a concerned Draco. With one look she was crumbling into a heap onto the floor, Draco raised his wand and placed some silencing charms around the small compartment, he then closed the door and pulled down the blind. He looked back to his friend and knelt down next to her, he pulled her sobbing form to him as he shushed her crying.

"What happened?"

Fred made to open his mouth but before he could say something George silenced him and cast a silent notice-me-not charm. At his twin's questioning gaze, he whispered.

"Later."

"I-I punched Theo." Hermione said a moment later.

Draco's face blossomed into a smirk, "Was it worse than third year?" He asked innocently.

Hermione let out a watery chuckle, "You deserved it then and yes I think it was. Thankfully he isn't allowed to tell anyone who I am."

"Thank Merlin for that." Draco chuckled, "Well sadly I must head back to the Slytherin compartment, Blaise will surely have pieced everything together by now. He'll be worried about you." With one final smile, he left the compartment hesitating slightly before Hermione waved him off.

It was then that Hermione noticed that she couldn't see her brothers, "Adrian, Michail?" She asked.

Fred lifted the charm and smirked at her, "Dear sister. He has no clue who we are. Do you really think that we'd let that opportunity fly away?"

Hermione shook her head, only they would think of that.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Remember Ana is referred to as Hermione, Adrian as Fred and Michail as George. I sadly don't own anything, anything recognisable belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Now my darlings let's get on with it!**

**Hermione shook her head, only they would think of that.**

The arrival to Hogwarts was disappointing to say the least, though it was made a great deal better thanks to having her brothers with her even if no-one knew it.

The Great Hall was abuzz with talking and laughter and Hermione rolled her eyes, she was picking at her food when she heard two pairs of footsteps walk up to her, "Hey Hermione." Ron greeted cheerfully, sitting opposite her and immediately going for the food. Hermione scrunched up her nose in distaste but schooled her features back just as quick.

"Hello boys, how was your summer Harry?" She asked softly, Sirius had been killed the previous year at the Department of Mysteries and she knew that he blamed himself for it.

"Fine," He mumbled, sitting down next to her, "How was yours?"

"Mine was great." She said happily.

Harry smiled and went to his food as Hermione stared at him. There was something off about Harry, had been since mid-way through last year, he always blamed himself for things, that was the Harry Potter that had to be a hero to everyone when in reality he was just a scared little boy who had been thrusted into a whole new world full of grown people looking to him for answers. But recently there had been something else, he had been quieter and a heck of a lot more mischievous. More…Slytherin? He'd also been staring at her even more lately, it seemed like he was scrutinizing her, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. Could he? No there was no way that he knew she was glamoured. It was just a coincidence.

Right?

* * *

It was three weeks into the term when Draco headed to the library intending to finish his potions essay, as he made his way to his usual table, he heard some raised voices.

"I just don't get it! How can potions be so hard?" He planted a smirk on his face, time to recreate his reputation, this would be interesting. He approached a group of Gryffindors and they looked up from their work.

"I couldn't help but hear about your difficulty with potions and thought I would offer you all some help," Draco said politely. He was only slightly surprised when a brunette girl (Lavender, he thought her name was) stood up and sneered, "We don't need help from a slimy Slytherin even worse a _Malfoy_."

Draco caught the girl's eyes and stared her down, internally smirking when she cowered slightly in front of him. "Suit yourself." He stated coldly and began to walk away. Fred and George knew that Draco had no idea they were the Dolohov twins so when they looked at each other, they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Don't leave Malfoy..." said a red headed boy who had caught up to him.

"Yes, please do ignore Brown..." said a similar looking red-head.

"She's sick with envy..." whispered the other red head. This act reminded Draco a lot of a Weasley. He internally groaned, his day was already going bad enough. At least it wasn't that stuck up prefect a who'd just graduated.

"I'm George Weasley," said one of the red heads who bowed to him playfully.

"And I'm his overly attractive twin brother, Fred," said the other red headed twin who had pushed his brother out of the way and bowed.

"Draco Malfoy," He said sarcastically and made an exaggerated bow that made Fred and George grin mischievously.

"We knew that…"

"But we also knew that you had not the chance to meet our pleasurable selves…"

"Well without insulting us that is…"

"Which now you have..."

"So technically we have just made your day..."

"Week really…"

"Well, month…"

"Or year!"

"Because who wouldn't be happy without us?" He gestured to themselves as if he really couldn't fathom the thought.

"But back to the topic. Potions help Sir..."

"Would be appreciated." Fred and George ended together looking at Draco smugly as if they knew something he did not. Which aggravated him to no end. Draco sighed and gestured for them to lead the way. He wasn't as surprised as he should have been when the twins each grabbed his arm and marched him to an empty table.

* * *

As Hermione entered the library, she heard familiar voices laughing and joking around with…Draco? Hm, this should be interesting. She walked up to the table and stopped behind him staring curiously at her brothers with a raised eyebrow.

"_What are you two doing?" Her voice asked in their minds,_

"_Nothing dear Ana." They replied,_

_She internally groaned, "He doesn't know who you are does he?" She asked,_

"Nope!" They sing-songed out loud startling Draco.

'_I swear it's in their gene pool to act like that.' Draco thought unaware that his friend was reading his mind._

Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow at what Draco thought and smirked a smirk that would make a Malfoy proud along with the twins.

'_Well, then who am I to stop you two?' Her voice echoed innocently as they smirked._

"Hello Fred, George. Malfoy." She tipped her head in greeting as she sat next to her brothers. Draco looked up startled before settling on a quiet, "Granger." She started working on her essay with the rest of the table. Then another Gryffindor boy walked in and made his way to sit with them.

"What's up?" Harry Potter started before pausing at Hermione, flashing her a smile as he sat down next to her.

Hermione's brow creased in thought; she still didn't understand why Harry was being so confusing. He'd been distant with Ron – not that he'd noticed. He'd also been smiling at her at random times; when she thought about it, the smile looked rather smug as if he knew something she did not. Dolohovs were _not_ known for their patience. Her mind on several occasions had been led to Harry going against Dumbledore. It was rather odd to be honest; he'd been complaining about the old coot to her on multiple occasions.

"Hey, Harry." She smiled.

She nibbled on her lower lip in thought, maybe she'd have a quick look into his mind? It wouldn't hurt to have a peak would it?

She decided yes and prepared herself, she gently pushed against his wards being rather impressed with the ones she found, unfortunately, he slammed them down effectively pushing her out of his mind. She hissed quietly in pain and scrunched her nose up pretending she needed to sneeze. She looked up to see Draco staring at her in concern, she smiled and waved it off. She then turned to Harry, he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye and he had that damned smug smile on his face again.

"'Mione, would you mind quickly going outside?" He asked.

Hermione gulped, "Sure."

The duo left the library and when Hermione looked back, she saw Fred and George annoying Draco. Hermione laughed lightly at her brothers.

* * *

"What is it Harry?" She asked a moment later. He'd dragged her into an abandoned classroom and had been staring at her for a moment in thought.

"Try to guess Ana." He smirked.

Hermione's face suddenly dropped, she scrutinized Harry for a moment, "I don't know what you mean."

"Come off it Ana."

"How do you know." Her entire mood changed, instead of being confused, she straightened up and had her wand resting between her fingers just in case.

Harry pulled out his wand and before Hermione could react, had a picture in his hands. He opened his mouth a couple of times before deciding on giving it to her. In the picture was a very young Ana, probably about four years old and next to her was a boy, he had messy black hair and indigo eyes.

"Turn it over." Harry said softly, his stare seemed to reach into her soul.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at the words intently. They were so immersed in the photo that neither of them realised when the door creaked open and two boys walked in just in time to catch Hermione when she fainted. Harry looked over in shock as Fred and George caught their sister in their arms just in time.

"What did you do?" George asked menacingly.

Harry raised his arms up as he slowly gave George the photograph, George looked at it and then turned it over. His mouth hung open as he stared at the words printed there.

_Anastasia Dolohov and Alexander Dolohov 1 year old._


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Remember Ana is referred to as Hermione, Adrian as Fred and Michail as George. I'm sorry that this chapter is quite a bit shorter than my others but I've hit a major writers block. Sadly I don't own anything, anything recognisable belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. Now my darlings let's get on with it!**

_**Anastasia Dolohov and Alexander Dolohov, one year old.**_

"What the hell is this?" George spat, barely controlling his anger.

Harry held up his hands, he slowly reached into his pocket and drew out his wand he then threw it across the room. "There, I can't do anything to you now. Take it." He swallowed, fear dancing in his eyes.

Fred eyed the boy distrustfully before snatching up the wand and holding it in his other hand.

"How do you know about us?" Fred asked.

"I'm not Harry Potter, I know it sounds _mental._ But I have no idea where he really is. When Sirius died…and Hermione got cursed I went after Bellatrix-"

"Yes, yes we know that." George snapped.

"I didn't go after her because of Sirius. I know that that's what everyone believes but I didn't. I went after her because I saw her try to raise her wand against Hermione, or Ana?"

Fred and George stared at him like a madman. He was sure he sounded like one.

He took a deep breath and explained.

Hermione startled awake on a warm soft bed. Where was she? She sat up quickly and hugged herself as the unexpected chilly air hit her, it made sense; she'd escaped from the warm cocoon many called a blanket.

She pulled herself up onto her feet and wobbled off of the bed she found herself on. She felt like she'd been hit by a beaters bat, her vision blurred and she steadied herself against the side of the bed.

Her eyes searched her environment, seeing that she looked to be in a small room consisting of the bed she'd found herself on and a small living room looking area. Well, she concluded mentally, I haven't been kidnapped. Who in their right mind would kidnap someone and give them so many things to do?

What was the last thing she remembered? She had been in the library studying when Harry had asked her to come outside for a moment. She'd followed him and he'd led her into some sort of hidden classroom. He-he knew her secret!

"Oh no." She muttered to herself.

She looked over to the side, startled when she saw the door rattling like someone was trying to get in. She squeaked and practically ran the short space back to the bed hiding under the covers in a position that would make it look like she was sleeping.

"Ana?" A voice whispered. She knew that voice.

She slowly opened one of her eyes and saw a ginger blur as she was tackled back down to the bed.

"Adrian?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Yep." He smiled.

Thank Merlin.

"What happened?" She asked her brother.

He scowled and she felt her eyebrows lift to her forehead, that was a very unusual expression on her brother's face.

"Well-" He was cut off when the door opened once again revealing Draco, George and Harry.

"That happened." He said sheepishly.

She raised an eyebrow and Draco sniggered at Fred's face.

The boys all sighed as one as they settled down on the foot of her bed, Harry settling for just standing before he was pulled down by Fred. The boys then went into a very long-winded explanation about from the moment she'd passed out to now.

"Alright…" Well what else could she say? She had just been told that she had a twin named Alexander and that he'd been kidnapped when he was just a year old and replaced Harry Potter.

"How did you find out Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

"I went to Dumbledore and overheard him talking to someone else. I don't recognise the voice but I heard him talking. He said that I was…still oblivious? I listened some more and then realised he was talking to Molly Weasley. She was being _loud_ and I heard her say that I…that I wasn't who I thought I was. That I was a Dolohov. I found the picture on the floor when I went to find him to talk about it."

"Sweet Merlin." Hermione whistled.

"What do I do?"

"We." Hermione corrected, "Even if you end up not being my twin you know our secret. You can't exactly turn on us now."

Harry nodded, a smile playing around his mouth.

Hermione was sat in the Gryffindor Common Room staring down at the parchment in her hands in plain confusion. She had owled her mother, asking if she was truly born a twin and she had evidently received a response back. The letter stated that yes, she did have a twin, he was named Alexander Antonin Dolohov and had been kidnapped when he was only a year old. In her letter she had said that there was someone that she thought could probably be him the letter she'd received back was startling.

She could see the tear-stains on the parchment and Elanor's usually neat and beautiful handwriting looked like it was written out in a rush. She asked her only daughter if she was indeed sure that it was him and if it was then to talk with him.

She was so absorbed that she didn't realise when Harry came into the Common Room and sat down on a chair next to her.

"You ok?" His soft voice broke out amongst the silence of the room. Hermione bit her lip and without thinking, Harry pulled her to him as she cried. They'd always had that bond with each other and no matter how hard she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew that there had to be a reason behind it.

He hugged her close to him and when he heard her breathing even out, he sighed. When had his life become so confusing?


	16. Author's Note

Hello my darlings I'm back from the dead. I know I've been absent from updating for probably about a month now but I've began to write a new story. I'll be uploading the first chapter today because honestly, I just can't think of where I want the plot for this story to go. If any of you have ideas feel free to leave a review. This fanfiction is not up for adoption yet because I am holding out hope that I'll be able to finish it. But for the time being I'll be taking a break from it and uploading my new story called 'Family is Interesting'. I hope you like it!

-As always, SecretMidnightRose


End file.
